


Two Hands Are Better Than One

by its_crystal_queer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eggpreg, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gem Egg Hell, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Oviposition, dont ask me to explain im sweating here, holy shit MORE eggfic someone stop me, nsfw eggpreg sex thats all yall need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrying eggs had its fair share of setbacks.<br/>Not that Pearl expected any less.</p><p>(in which pearl's libido is through the roof, with or without garnet around)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hands Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> its so hard to come up with eggfic titles i dont write them with titles in mind i just write them to submit to gemshippingtrash bc ovi kink has become a kink i enjoy now oops  
> IN OTHER NEWS EGGFIC  
> not gonna lie idk how i feel about tentadicks on gems at this point so i left it up to interpretation whether the egghole is external (tentadick) or more internal, like an asshole or a vagina. whatever floats your boats guys

Carrying eggs had its fair share of setbacks.

Not that Pearl expected any less.

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. If it weren’t generated clothing the amount of stretching it had endured for the sake of the eggs would have ruined its shape forever. Pearl had a skinny frame so she hadn’t expected to get so big – then again, she was mothering a batch of gem/fusion hybrid eggs, so it made sense that there was more than the usual amount. (Not that she was all that familiar with what was ‘usual’ about the situation, given the fairly low conception rates in gemkind anyway.)

There had to be at least ten eggs in there, give or take a few, and as a result the weight had been pressing down on some… rather sensitive parts of her body. This, of course, made things even more difficult for Pearl, who was a natural prude at heart and had always dreaded having to initiate sexual acts with Garnet. Not for the first time, Pearl despised having a body so anatomically similar to humans.

Sighing, she left the temple to investigate. The inside of the house was a mess, as usual; Steven had made an attempt to start tidying after himself, following the humiliating realisation that Pearl was in fact too full of eggs to bend down and pick clothes up properly. He wanted her to keep off her feet, but Pearl, already angered by the problems her expectant belly was giving her, was determined to carry on mostly as normal.

“Sup, Jupiter,” Amethyst greeted, guffawing at her own joke. Pearl saw nothing funny about Amethyst comparing her midsection to something of a planetary scale, so she ignored the dig at her.

“I see you’re still splayed out on the couch. Have you moved since we woke up Steven this morning?” she asked smoothly, moving across the room.

“Nope. Don’t care, either. Steven’s out on the beach with Connie, if that’s what you were wondering.”

“I see. And Garnet?” Pearl enquired, heading towards the kitchen (though she hated the notion of eating, the energy needed for the eggs to successfully gestate could not be supplied by her gem alone). She glanced at the food on offer despairingly, calculating which would be the most nutritious – if she was going to eat anything at all, it ought to be worth the trouble, after all.

“Nada. I think she’s out on a mission. Why?”

“Oh, no reason,” Pearl muttered, resigning and shutting the fridge. She wasn’t particularly hungry in that moment, anyway. The urge to do something was eating away at her, but Garnet had pretty much grounded her to Beach City until after the eggs had been laid, and she felt no desire to wander around the board walk and have the civilians staring at her, anyway.

“I think I’m going back to my room for a while,” she decided, turning on her heels and heading back towards the temple door.

“Okay, but, you sure you can fit?” Amethyst teased, wriggling into a comfier position on the couch. Pearl scowled and held her tongue, knowing if she retaliated it would be something along the lines of  _you never teased Rose about things like this_ … but of course, that would lead to more angry words, more tears, and Pearl didn’t feel in the mood to deal with either of these things right now.

“I can fit perfectly fine, thank you,” she replied sharply, before activating the door to her room. Not that it mattered. She didn’t need a wiry figure so long as she could perform basic tasks.

After stepping up to one of the taller fountains in her room, Pearl lowered herself down slowly, finding herself more sensitive in her lower body than usual. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. Just… intense. Overpowering. Biting her lip, she hesitantly reached a finger down and-

_Wow._

She shuddered, a surging wave of something new coursing through her. And that was only from touching through the fabric! Pearl couldn’t fight back the curiosity as she reached down and touched that area again. The area surrounding the hole in which her eggs were supposed to be laid from was so ridiculously sensitive in that moment that she suppressed a gasp merely ghosting the area with one finger. If she pressed  _down_ …

Pearl avoided cursing if she could but  _shit_ , the jolt of pleasure that zipped through her in that moment caused her legs to jerk involuntarily, and she flushed a deep shade of blue as she retracted the hand quickly. It had been a long few thousand years since she had done this. On nights where Rose would not touch her, would not kiss her when she yearned for her touch more than anything, Pearl would guide her own hands down there and pretend through half-open eyes that it was Rose, leaning over her, filling her hands with Pearl. When Rose had gone, she had seldom felt the urge to be held, until Garnet had showered her with the tenderness she had missed terribly. And now here she was, fit to burst with Garnet’s eggs, touching herself so crudely.

For the first time in a long time, she gave in.

With a small suppressed whimper, she pressed harder still, feeling her gem pulsating, stimulated quickly after months of not being held in this way. Her head was pounding, she quickly shimmied her shorts down, reached for that sensitive spot again, pressed her finger not on the surface, but edging inside. She cried out as the pleasure came back, more intense, and she lay there dizzily, full stomach rising and falling with each haggard breath she took. The extra weight resting on her body only fuelled the arousal in her, pressing down, making each moment heavier, more overbearing. Pearl craved the sensation, tried gracefully to fuck her hand first of all, then quickly gave up on that ambition and splayed her fingers shamelessly, feeling thick liquid seeping out, pooling around her thighs, sticking to each finger, trickling down her hands, and hell, if she was going to give in to the temptation of masturbating she might as well finish what she’d started.

She traced the curving outlines of each egg inside her with one hand, the other still inevitably pumping in and out of her hole, and the tiniest seed of guilt grew in the back of her mind, but the ecstasy of release was gripping her now, climbing downwards, in preparation for orgasm. Throwing her head back, Pearl let out a cry she could have never pictured her larynx capable of producing.

She lay back in defeat, eyes watering, face slick with sweat, gem pulsing strongly. Allowing the orgasm to wash over her, her hand retreated and she shut her eyes.

And then the door opened and Garnet walked in.

“Pearl?”

The afterglow was replaced by shock and she screamed, mind blanking, overcome by panic. She mustn’t let Garnet see, mustn’t let Garnet- where were her shorts?! Where the fuck were her shorts?!

“Pearl, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t come up here!!” she shrieked as Garnet advanced. Frantically, she searched around, but they had dipped beneath the surface of the fountain. They could be anywhere. She could search within her gem for something to cover up with, but, that would take too much time! Garnet would be here any moment!

“I’m warning you, Garnet, please give me a second-!”

Garnet was in front of her, taking in the sight of her fluids being washed away by the fountain, her egg hole on full display. Pearl’s search ended when she spotted Garnet standing over her; moments later, she burst into tears.

Shushing her, Garnet knelt down and took Pearl into her arms, holding her as she cried.

“What’s going on?” she murmured. “Talk to me, Pearl.”

“I-I-I couldn’t take it anymore,” she sobbed, clinging to Garnet. “I just wanted to… you know… but you were gone, and I wasn’t going to take it so far, just-”

“So you took it upon yourself,” Garnet stated. Pearl nodded miserably, face still a deep cerulean. “That’s okay. You’re allowed, you know.”

“But I-” She hiccuped. “It’s so- so undignified!”

“That doesn’t matter. You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Garnet urged, resting her chin on the top of Pearl’s head. “Come on, now. I’m here. Do you want me to…?”

“What?!” Pearl jerked out of Garnet’s embrace, cheeks flushing an even more prominent blue. “What are you suggesting?!”

“You said you wanted release but I wasn’t here,” Garnet said mildly, as though talking about the weather. “I can still help you with that, if you want.”

“Oh, that’s… that’s okay,” she muttered, although her lower body tingled with anticipation at that very thought. “I mean, you don’t have to. Clearly I already – well, you know.”

“I want to.” Garnet’s voice, low and smooth, rolling like silk, set Pearl on edge. Garnet reached down, between Pearl’s twitching thighs, and pressed a thumb to the surrounding area of her egg hole. Pearl’s breath hitched. “I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yes,” Pearl said quietly, bringing herself closer to Garnet. “Please.”

Garnet started off slowly, pressing her lips to Pearl’s while circling the hole with her fingers. It was slippery, already lubricated by Pearl’s orgasm, and Garnet swirled her fingers around until Pearl was breathing heavily into her mouth, muscles tense, eyes shut tightly, face burning. Garnet was beginning to feel the familiar pounding sensation in her own hole, and her legs twitched slightly, making her arousal known. Pearl let out a whine as Garnet dug deeper, spread the hole with both fingers, kissing her more fervently. Pearl’s hips bucked, she threw her head back, gasping as Garnet lowered her head. She knew what was coming next, but nothing could ever prepare Pearl for how good it would feel.

Garnet hesitantly poked her tongue out and traced the edge of the egg hole, the taste of the pale juice pearling at the edges tasting strange and bitter and wonderful. Pearl let out a weak sob, her body clenching. Garnet rubbed her soaked hands over Pearl’s ballooning stomach, slicking the outline of each egg with the liquid. Slowly she began to roll her tongue around, inside, flicking and coiling it, feeling Pearl’s thighs dither and clamp around Garnet’s head. She knew Pearl wouldn’t last much longer, but decided it was worth it to feel her climax and scream.

Moments later, it came – the breaking wave of pleasure, crashing down on Pearl. Her cry was loud and weak simultaneously, and her body began to tremble as the orgasm travelled through her. Garnet’s mouth was dripping as she pulled away, also panting for breath. She laid kisses down the side of Pearl’s stomach as she lay there, the huge mass atop her rising and falling as she revelled in the warmth spreading through her.

“Better?” Garnet murmured, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

“Better,” Pearl gasped, face still burning bright, body covered in her own fluids.

The waterfall did its best to wash away the remnants of their time shared.

**Author's Note:**

> hohohohohoho looks like im not gonna make it to heaven, i heard it was too full of republicans anyway so who am i to complain  
> is it bad i think about pearl masturbating all the time... dang it.......


End file.
